


Truism

by elaiel



Series: We are never talking about this again... [2]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Clothed Sex, Frottage, M/M, Need Brain Bleach, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that Eli went out of his way to watch people on the kinos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truism

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written haruechan in the stargateland gift giving challenge.

It was a quote from somewhere, Eli thought, although he couldn’t remember where, that there was no sexual act that could not be improved by the application of saliva. As resident Kino and video footage expert on Destiny, Eli was particularly aware that this seemed, at least on this ship, to be a truism.

It wasn’t that he went out of his way to watch people. On the contrary, the sight of it usually had him reaching for the direction controls on a live kino feed and the fast forward on recorded footage, although sometimes that was more disturbing than just watching it at normal speed. Asses moving at rabbit speed made him shudder.

However, he couldn’t fail to be aware of practically every intimate personal relationship on the ship, whether romantic, sexual and purely platonic. He knew Greer was shagging Park, he knew Volker was seeing one of the male marines, although both seemed to be very furtive and embarrassed. He was also aware that after all these months, there was at least one stable threesome. He on the other hand was single.

People were so incredibly indiscreet, clumsy or downright impatient, he thought as he scanned through a bunch of footage. Young still had him keeping an eye on things, and he was still collecting footage for his documentary, and this was general footage from a kino he had to be honest forgotten about. Left alone, with no instructions to stay or film a certain area, it had eventually turned itself onto roam and started floating about.

It skimmed gently down a corridor and he fast wound as the kino investigated various empty rooms, until it caught up with the current time and dropped back into live feed. It spun into a few rooms and he sat back in his chair only vaguely paying attention until movement caught his eye and a flash of flesh.

Caught in the kino, off centre but completely clear, Young slammed Rush back into the wall. Eli leaned forward, staring at the screen, were they trying to kill each other again, did he need to intervene? In front of his shocked eyes, Young licked a long stripe up Rush’s neck and pinned Rush against the wall, the two men struggling together, still dressed but rough and desperate.

Eli wanted to be horrified, shocked or just weirded out but the only thing that his mind would bring up as the two men rubbed off on each other, was “Damn, I really _am_ the only one not getting any on this ship?”


End file.
